Sweet Hypocrisy
by Hi-Polymer
Summary: Silver can't stand the annoying, always cheerful woman. Lyra can't stand to be next to the mysterious, hot-tempered, arrogant man. But love is a fickle thing, that sprouts up in the strangest of ways. Summary sucks; give it a chance !


**Authors Note:**

Welp, this is my first actual FanFic uploaded, and I'm pretty happy with it so far. Sorry if it's a bit jumpy right now; It'll get better, I promise c:

_Disclaimer:_

Sadly, I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. Because if I did, You would see a loooot more of Silver in this game. Heeheeee.

* * *

><p>Bright early morning sunlight poured in through the two pane window, lighting up the whole small room. A groan was heard, emitting from the bed. On it, it had dark blue covers with Pikachu's doing various things all over it. Some where surfing, others were eating apples, and some where just sitting there, looking cute. After the groan, an angry sigh sounded, and a head of messy brown hair with a body attached to it sat up.<p>

I sat up and rubbed my eyes against the harsh light; I was just having a pleasant dream about walking down the streets of Goldenrod city with my little Pokemon walking besides me...

_ Oh shit!_

Whipping my head to the left, I stared with eyes as round as a Hoothoot's ay my clock. It was eleven o'clock already? "Nooooo, I slept in!" I groaned, while jumping out of bed in my red tank top and blue pajama shorts. I ran over to my dresser, grabbed my usual clothes and sprinted to the bathroom. I stripped quickly after turning the hot water on and jumped into the shower. Ten minutes rolled by, and I was out and toweling off as quick as I could. I dressed in my usual red long sleeve shirt, blue overalls, long white socks and red shoes and brushed my hair out quickly, fixing it into two pigtails at the base of my skull. _Good enough_, I thought and quickly went back into my room and grabbed my tan bag. _One last _thing... I snatched my lightly large white hat and placed it onto my head, sitting where it always did. My look was complete.

I skipped into the kitchen and saw my mom. "Hey mom, thanks so much for waking me up this morning," I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She turned and looked at me, her eyes confused for a moment before she gasped. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot...!" she exclaimed, running over to me. "Today is your big day too, the day you get to chose your first Pokemon!" she gushed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and jumped up and down like a fangirl. "Yeah, I know, and now I'm late, so I really have to get going!" I released her and started to head towards the door, when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. My mother stood there with a goofy grin on her face, and I frowned. "What?" I asked, impatient to get going. Professor Elm lived pretty much right next door to us, but still, I was late... She ran over to the kitchen counter and held something behind her back. "C'mon, guess what it is!" she said, paying no heed to my impatient huffs. After a moment of me glaring at her, she gave up and revealed my new and improved Poke'Gear. I smiled and grabbed it, and gave my mom one last kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, mom. I'll stop by and show you my Pokemon before I leave for good." I turned on my heel before I could see the pained expression I knew would be there. She wasn't as excited about this as I was.

Speeding out of the door, I took a deep breath. Ahh, the fresh, outside air, the sun on my skin... Everything about this day was perfect. "Except for the fact I'm almost two hours late!" I snapped at myself, before running to the large laboratory set n the small town of New Bark Town. Right before entering, I saw someone standing outside the lab, looking in through a window... _How odd..._ I walked up the the man. All I could see was his back, but he was tall and had shoulder length red hair. I wondered if it was natural or if he dyed it. I tapped his shoulder a few times and smiled. "Excuse me, sir, but what are you doing just standing out here? Shouldn't you, ya'know, go _inside_ and talk to Professor Elm, rather than just stand out here like a stalker?" I joked, tilting my head to the right slightly. The man turned on me and had murder in his eyes. I gulped. The man sneered and pushed me away roughly; rough enough to knock me down onto my butt.

"Hey you prick!" I yelled, standing up and jabbing my finger to his chest. "What the hell was that for?" I seethed, losing my temper quickly. That was totally uncalled for! He just smirked and replied with, "Mind your own business, princess." I glowered. My dad used to call me that, and I hated it. The red head turned back around and continue to stare into the lab. I puffed my cheeks out and stalked off, into the lab. _How rude..._

Once I walked in, I almost at once forgot about the ordeal and was smiling again, running up to Professor Elm. If I had a tail, it would be wagging a million miles a minute. "Heya, Lyra!" he said, smiling back. "Glad you could make it! When you didn't show up an hour ago, I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up," she continued, worry lines appearing on his forehead. I giggled and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah well I'm here now! So!" I said, clapping my hands together. "Where are the little fellas? I can't wait to choose!" I jumped up and down slightly, fighting back the onslaught of happy giggles I felt climbing their way up my throat.

"They're right in here, in this room. Now, mind you that they haven't been around many people, so if they're shy, that's why. I could hardly get them to let me feed them last night, they were so nervous," the Prof. Said, gesturing me to follow him to a back room. I followed close behind and nodded; that made sense.

Once in the room, my eyes grew wide as I looked upon three little Pokemon: a grass-type Chikorita, a water-type Totodile, and a fire-type Cyndaquil. I squealed, and all three of them stopped sniffing about and stared at me. A face-palmed and crouched down, hoping not to scare them further. "Come here, little one's, I won't hurt you, I promise~" I said, reaching my right hand out. The bravest one of the three, the Cyndaquil, took a hesitant step forward and sniffed. I held completely still, holding my breath in case that would scare the little creature. I smiled more and whispered that it would be okay, and it took a few more steps. Soon it was sniffing my hand, and I gently rested it on its head.

"Cyn!" it cried out, and ran forward and onto my lap. I gave a small cry of happiness and hugged it's warm body to my own; I would tell this was the one I was supposed to have. I looked up and Professor Elm and smiled. "This is the one for me. May I have this one, please please pllllleaaaseee?" I begged, and for added effect Cyndaquil looked up at him and gave out a small whimper. I smiled and scratched his chin, keeping my eyes on Elm. He smiled and chuckled. "Of course you can, Lyra! That's why you're here, after all! Now, come with me to the front of the lab and I'll give you a few things for your journey ahead." I got up with my new Cyndaquil in my arms and followed professor Elm to the front. He grabbed something and turned to me. "Lyra, I want you to go have the biggest adventure you can. But, I need you to go to the next town over, Cherrygrove City and pick up something for me there. Do you think you can do that for me?" He said, a weird smile on his face. I looked down at my Cyndaquil and smiled. "Of course I can! I can do anything with this sweet boy here," I replied, patting him on the head. He purred and I giggled. "Well, it seems like he likes you already. Would you like to give him a nickname?" the professor asked. I though for a moment. _Hmmm... You're a fire-type... Ah! I got it!_ I nodded. "His name will now be Cinder!" Cinder let out a cry and we both laughed. "He seems to like it," the professor said. "Well, go! Get on it, missy! Have fun and be safe!" I gave him a thumbs up, set Cinder down and ran out the door, a smile on my face. "See you soon!" I called back to him, racing out of New Bark Town.

And so, it was the beginning of my adventure, and the red headed boy from before was completely out of my mind.

* * *

><p>And there we have it! :D R&amp;R, it'll inspire me because I have school to do, but I'd rather type this up than do that. ;D<p>

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think, lovlies!

xx Hi-Polymer


End file.
